How to Save A Life
by Midnight's Ghost
Summary: They both returned for their 7th year.Why? Neither are sure, so many memories that scar the mind. Both determined for the same goal, they accidentaly meet at the astronomy tower, can they both learn how to save a life? NOT a song fic. Dremione forever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well, this was gonna be a oneshot, but I'm gonna put it in chapters, otherwise it'd be a really long oneshot.**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter**

The sky was clear, crisp and a dark purplish black. The air was fridged, but refreshing, it made it easy to think clearly. The moon was full and bright, and looked on at the beautiful Hogwarts castle. Parts of the castle were demolished, still waiting to be completely repaired. The forbidden forest was looking better after it had been partially destroyed by fiendfyre. The astronomy tower was the worst however, a large gap where a explosive curse had gone off. The war was over, Voldemort defeated and no one afraid to speak his name and all his horcruxes were destroyed as well. Most of the physical damage was healed, scars formed and slowly faded until they were almost invisible. Funerals were completed and finally all who sacrificed themselves were at peace and had their own special graveyard. It was a year after the war and Hogwarts had opened, Minerva McGonagall as the headmaster. The world was in a post-almost the end of all state, but as time went on people drove out the thoughts of the past to look forward to the future, which was certainly more bright than the near past. Everyone had emotional scars that couldn't be healed though. Mothers, fathers, daugters, sons, brothers, sisters, and other family members were taken away forever. Some witnessed torture, while others were tortured. Some forced to kill, or torture there own friends and family. Many were in asylums, many exchanged their personalities for more quiet and reserved ones.

It was her seventh year, she decided to come back after all, though she knew it'd never be the same. Never again would Hogwarts be a total sweet escape, it would always be a second home, but one recently filled with horrendous visions of what had happened. Here where the dead had once plagued the large stone halls. Where her friends had gave their lives for the better of the future witches and wizards. Where she watched torturous interrogations, but not one person gave any information; they were always driven to insanity by the Crutacious curse. All this happened, yet she agreed to come back with the Weasleys and Harry. Why? She really wasn't sure, this brought back memories for everyone, but few knew what she had been through. She was tortured again and again for a month, the Death Eaters didn't dispose of her for she had priceless information, though through rape and various other tortures she refused. She hadn't told anyone, not even Harry or Ron, what she was forced to do.

It was after the 15th day of being tortured and starved. Bellatrix Lestrange was her torturer, enjoying every scream and every thrash. But suddenly she got this evil, dark smirk.

"Hehe, well since my favorite curse seems like it's boring you, how about you try it out?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear and trepidation. "Lucius, why don't you bring your _precious_ son over here for a minute?" Bellatrix practically sung.

"No..." Hermione whispered, she couldn't do this, not even to him.

"He's not my son anymore, Bellatrix."

She giggled her insane giggle, "Hehe, whoopsy forgot, again. Oh Draco, come here to Auntie Bella!"

He was literally thrown in by his own father and spat on. Draco didn't have a shirt, and fresh scars could easily be seen on his pale, almost ghostly skin. His once beautiful platinum hair was disleveled and hung over his face. He was on the verge of anorexia, and had a very hard time getting up to his knees. He looked up and she could see that that cold, arrogant face was completely gone and in its place stood one of anguish and defeat.

His dull, grey eyes grew even more sorrowful as he barely whispered, "They got you? _The_ Hermione Granger....."

"Draco....." Although she had hated his very existence before, she didn't have it in her to continue that feud against this poor, abused soul.

"Hmph, since everone has gotten acquainted, lets begin the fun!"

She gave Hermione a wand, most likely a dead person's and pointed her own wand and declared, "Imperio!"

"CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed, unwilling pointing at the skeleton-like Malfoy.

It was the most excruciating, horrendous scream she had ever heard, not even she had ever uttered such a horrible cry of anguish. She would have traded herself to never had heard or be the cause of that scream. To see him writhing on the floor, begging her to kill him, for her to stop, when she had no control, almost caused her to become insane. She was starting to black out, she was the cause of this, she was torturing him. Oh, how she wanted to stop, with everything in her being and then some, she wanted to stop....but she couldn't.

After a couple minutes the insanity stopped and all the Death Eaters that had come to watch, including Lucius had begun laughing. Hermione had sunk to her knees and was quivering. Never again.....never again did she want to do that, but she couldn't get the image and the screams out of her mind. She glanced at Draco, he was shaking uncontrollably and was drenched in sweat. His face was the most horrible, his eyes clouded over. She was sure he had just been droven to insanity when he yelped.

She couldn't believe it, his own father had just kicked him in his ribs, after watching with a straight face as he was mind numbingly tortured. Lucius was a coward, they all were, what Draco had done to deserve this in his father's eyes she wasn't sure. But she was sure that nobody deserved it. Something snapped in her as she sprung up to her feet, clenching the unknown wand in her hand.

"Stop! JUST STOP!" she pleaded. Every pair of eyes in the room whipped to look at her.

"..Say?"

From then, she completely lost it, "You stupid, cowardly snake! How dare you kick your own son! Nobody deserves this, you are such a low being, you're not even enough to be called human! You're a slave, you're all slaves to Voldemort!" After her rant she was breathing heavily, her eyes black with pure hatred.

Lucius's eyes were worse however, "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He raised his wand as everyone knew what words were to come.

All were focused on the Death Eater and witch when,"AVADA KEDRAVA!" was heard ringing off the walls. Not a sound was made. Hermione's eyes were wide and glazed with shock, as Lucius's were too.

_Thump._

He dropped to his back, his eyes forever staring. It was so quiet, slowly all turned to the witch, gaping.

She wasn't there, not mentally, all had stopped. Still as a statue, she stayed in the same postion, wand raised as she stared a the man she just killed, Lucius Malfoy. She. Was. A. Murderer. The word rang through her ears...murderer, murderer, murderer. Time seemed to stop as all went to slow motion. She just stood there, numb, not there as she was flung across the room. Everything was a blur, Death Eaters screaming curses and running everwhere. Still staring at nothing she barely registered that she was picked up and whatever was carrying her was going extremely fast. Where she was headed she wasn't sure, all she could think about was that she was a murderer.

Hours seemed to pass as a she was laid on the ground, staring still. "Hermione....Hermione....HERMIONE GRANGER!" A strangle sob was heard, "Hermione, come on, TALK TO ME!" She violently shook and looked up to see Draco Malfoy, his face covered in tears, holding her torso up and gently shaking her.

**A/N: Ok....how'd I do? I don't mind constructive criticism, but give me a break, it's my first Harry Potter fic, let alone DracoXHermione (Which I love veryy much) and my third story all together and my 1st chapter story. So,yup I'm a beginner. I don't think I did very well, but I like this idea, which I'm pretty sure you don't know, least you shouldn't. I'm not gonna go around begging for reviews, but seriously if you wanna see it get better or at least presentable, then you should tell me my mistakes, kindly I might add, so I don't continue making them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hmm, I think I'm doing ok, it's ok, could be much worse.......**

_Hours seemed to pass as a she was laid on the ground, staring still. "Hermione....Hermione....HERMIONE GRANGER!" A strangle sob was heard, "Hermione, come on, TALK TO ME!" She violently shook and looked up to see Draco Malfoy, his face covered in tears, holding her torso up and gently shaking her. _

It took a while for her to gather herself, it was still in her mind...murderer, murderer. She blankly stared into his crystalline grey eyes, them searching her face for any sign of Hermione. Then, recognizing that stare, the stare of utter self hate and shock, Draco hugged her. With all he had he hugged her to his chest and held her there tightly. Strange, a year ago he wouldn't of even remotely considered this, but he was not thinking that thought now. All he was thinking was here was two broken beings, two broken souls, shattered by the darkness of Lord Voldemort. While hugging her, he could feel how deathly skinny she had become, her skin was pale and freezing.....and she wasn't responding, no push or embrace....she just stayed there. He realized she really was broken, the real Hermione would have kicked his ass to Durmstrang and back if he hugged he like this, so he just stayed there, his tears rolling onto her shoulder, him slightly shaking as he sobbed.

She felt a dripping of boiling hot tears on her bruised back, she had been in a trance when she realized she was being hugged. Not even remembering who it was she fiercely returned the hug, her own hot tears spilling down her face. The rescuer held her tighter one last time and gently brought her back to look at him. She was too much in distress to care that Draco Malfoy had saved her, she just looked into his ghostly eyes and her lip quivered, " I, I....I murdered...I murdered someone.....Lucius Malfoy....I murdered your father! "

With that she completely broke down her hands covering her face when she heard, " Don't cry for him, Hermione, he's not worth it. My dad used to be my world, used to be the figure I looked up to. He told me purebloods always rule over muggle-borns, that I would be the best at everything. It took me to this year to figure that my father was really a coward, promoting the will of The Dark Lord. He disowned me, I'm not longer his son, and I don't consider him my father, he was never what a father should be.

" But-but....I'm a murderer! I took a life! I'm horrible....just like them, I-I'm a cold heartless killer like them!" Tears fell faster on her face as she practically shouted this.

With a flash of anger in his eyes he gripped her shoulders, firmly but not painfully and told her, " You are not heartless, you were defending yourself, you had just been forced to do terrible things that you couldn't have controlled, he isn't worth this, I promise you he's not. "

" But the most unforgivable curse? How could I do that? His eyes were so.....dead." she shuddered. Then remembering something else she yelped a great sob and flung her arms around him, " And I tortured you. How could you save me when I tortured you? How? "

" That was Bellatrix, you heard her she was controlling you, you didn't have a choice! "

" I could've tried harder! "

"No, you couldn't have."

He picked her up and let her lean on him. " Where are we?" she asked timidly.

" Shit, the Forbidden Forest. Damn, that was the only place I could think of. "

" I don't like it either, but at least we know Hogwarts is around here, and it is certainly better than where we were just at. "

" Being near Hogwarts isn't going to help, Death Eaters are sure to be around somewhere. "

" I don't have my wand. "

" Neither do I. "

With a sigh, he looked around. It was night, that was sure and he couldn't see a thing. They began walking, side by side, always glancing every direction for signs of being followed. " Hermione, we need to stop, being exhausted isn't going to solve a thing."

" Right, but lets not build a fire, how about we just sit down, I'm not falling asleep if I could."

" Same. "

After about an hour of silence, " I'm sorry, trully sorry. "

Surprised she replied, " For what, you saved me. "

" For everything, everything I've said, everything I've done to you and everybody. I was a stupid prat, I don't deserve to be here, I should be dead."

" I'll admit you were a arrogant prat, but you don't deserve to die. And I forgive you, you forgave me for torturing you, so I guess we're even. "

" Wait. I strived to make you and your friends' lives miserable for six years and you forgive me. How is that possible? I forgave you for something you didn't willingly do. It's not even. I owe you. "

" You've changed, you're not like that anymore, I can tell. "

" .....thank you, that really means a lot. It really does. You know, I say we put an end to this pureblood, muggleblood feud right here. No more discrimination. "

Utterly shocked, Hermione uttered, " Seriously? I, I think that would be fantastic. "

He leaned over a gave her a heart warming hug, as she returned it. They saw each other in different eyes now. She felt something in that hug, something sad, she felt his loneliness, his helplessness. " Draco, what did they do to you? "

He looked at her as his eyes fell to the ground, " Horrible things, horrendous things. I-I can't speak of them now....it's too soon."

She hugged him again, " It'll be okay, I understand but, they will be defeated, we just have to keep believing. "

He didn't understand how she could be so kind to him, after all he did. They just stood there, enjoying each other's embrace when Draco felt a horrible burning on his arm.

"....no....god no. Hermione RUN! BACK OFF! "

**A/N pff, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I couldn't for some reason.....I don't wanna rush it. Gosh, I love Draco and Hermione, they would have made such an awesome pair! Hope you guys like this=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ugh, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I really messed this story up, I loved the idea but.....I made it suck terribly. Sorry it took me forever to update, I got lazy with the holidays. But here it is, my favorite Harry Potter couple. Oh and guess who doesn't own Harry Potter? Me!!!**

_He didn't understand how she could be so kind to him, after all he did. They just stood there, enjoying each other's embrace when Draco felt a horrible burning on his arm._

_"....no....god no. Hermione RUN! BACK OFF! "_

She was dumbfounded as she was thrown to the ground, several feet from where she had once been. " Draco?! "

He was in his orginal place, on his knees, clutching his arm, his face the picture of pure misery. " Hermione, whatever they say, don't believe them, promise me! "

She couldn't think, what was he talking about? Then a second before it happened, it dawned on her. She heard clapping, a slow, over exaggerated clapping that drew up the hairs on her neck.

" Very well done Draco! Very good! You made your Auntie proud!" Bellatrix crooned.''

Hermione stared wide eyed at both of them, " Wh-what? "

" Hehe my nephew here has turned out to be a very good actor. Isn't that right Draco? "

He laughed scornfully, " Yes, yes it is. Seriously mudblood, did you really think that I changed? Did you really think I want equality? So much for being the smartest of your age, this makes it certain that we will win. I can't believe you were that gullible, oh and don't think I forgave you for my father, because I didn't! "

Her eyes widened, and for a second it looked as if she'd break down again, but she would not hurt her pride more than it was already hurt. Her eyes hardened and she smiled bitterly, " No, I never did believe you could change, that you'd want equality. Why did you think I didn't freak about being in here, unlike you I've got allies in this woods that could destroy both of you. You didn't hurt me at all, and I feel nothing about you scum of a father. " She was very convincing to both Death Eaters, but inside she was dying, she really thought he had changed, she hated herself for killing Lucius, and she was so scared, but she refused to show it. Little did she know, that she wasn't the only one internally dying. She was so shocked she didn't her the soft whisper _Imperio_ and the psycotic giggle before Draco had uttered all those horrible things. Nor did she see Bellatrix's wand, behind her back, pointing at her nephew, controlling everything he said and his facial expressions.

He wanted to die. Right now, right here, he wanted to drop dead. He saw the look on her face, she believe everything he was being forced to say. He hated Bellatrix and Voldemort, he didn't think he could hate like this, but he wanted them to suffer as he was suffering now. She hated him, he didn't know why he cared, he never did before. Before he hated her and probably would have meant these things, but now he didn't. He wanted to take it all back, to say that it wasn't him. Maybe he cared because through his whole life people only liked him for his looks, power, and money. But even though he hurt her so many times she forgave him and knew he changed and cared what happened to him. But that little bit of trust the two had gained were gone for good. Bellatrix had just ruined that. His aunt quickly threw him a wand.

Draco was forced to sneer as he muttered, " Crucio. "

He expected Hermione to cry out or to scream, but she just clenched her muscles and gritted her teeth while glaring at him. He caught a glimpse of his aunt and saw she was angry. Soon she joined him gladly yelling, " Crucio! "

Hermione's eyes sprang open and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Painful noises were coming out of her mouth and Draco knew she couldn't keep a scream in much longer. Oh how he wanted to stop now, how he wanted to just hug her again and cry into her. He could see her try to stop writhing, then she let a horrendous scream out as blood was splashed along the ground. Bellatrix stopped his Crucio and he looked over. Hermione's whole bottom of her shirt was sliced open, his aunt had used a different curse. Blood was pouring out, and he realized he had control of his own body. He threw himself next to her, afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her worse. She was howling in agony, but still managed to look at him, " GET AWAY FROM ME! "

He never saw that look before, one of pure loathing and mixed in was agony. But no matter how hard she screamed, not a tear fell from her face. Finally she stopped making sound, but breathing in and out very loudly. Her mouth was open as well as her eyes and he decided to pick her up.

" Get. Off of me...." she mumbled weakly as she tried in vain to thrash out of his arms.

" I'm sorry, they made me...I...." He couldn't think of any excuse good enough to tell her why that had just happened. He felt her grow heavier and realized she had passed out. He heard a giggle and he quickly spun around to find himself looking into a wand.

" You. Ruined. Everything. EVERYTHING I MIGHT HAVE HAD YOU RUINED IT. You ruined the little trust I had with the only person that ever saw me for anything but a snobby Death Eater! "

All she did was smirk and say, " Well, what can I say? You were never my favorite nephew. "

With that he growled and before she could kill him, he apparated. He was in Diagon Alley breathing heavily. Ever so gently he set Hermione down and gathered his breath. A few minutes later he heard the sound of apparation right next to him.

Grabbing his Dark Mark, Bellatrix cackled, " You can _never_ escape us dearie! We will _always_ know where you are. "

**A/n: Gotta love Bellatrix...not really she is the scariest thing in Harry Potter. I'm not a person who gets scared easily, but her laughs give me goose bumps! So tell me how I'm doing and maybe I can salvage this story after all. It's not the worst I've done, but yah.....I tried though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sniff, darn I really wanted this to be longer, but my brain couldn't make anymore and there's another idea of a Scorpius/Rose fic and I don't wanna lose it. I think I did a fairly ok job for my third fanfic....so here she is!**

_Grabbing his Dark Mark, Bellatrix cackled, " You can never escape us dearie! We will always know where you are. "_

Hermione shuddered, those memories broke her down almost everytime. She still felt disgusting for using both the Crutacious and The Killing curse. No matter how many times she said she was okay, nobody fell for it. They knew she changed, everyone did. They just didn't know the horrible things she had done. And how she believed that she had found someone who could understand her, a new friend to keep the horrendous visions of the past away. She laughed bitterly, actually he was one of the reasons she was headed for the broken up astronomy tower. She trusted him, she really felt he changed, that they could become friends slowly, but it was all a joke. He really set her up for torture and humilation. Of course she retaliated, but it still burnt her inside. When he saw her in the hallway he tried to explain, to say that he was sorry, but she didn't give him a moments time. Hermione Granger was determined to never have anything do with Draco Malfoy ever again.

Wiping a spontaneous tear from her eye, she quicked her pace. She had to do this, it would make all the pain she ever felt go away forever.

He finished writing his letter and taped it to his mirror. He looked up to find his eyes rimmed in red, it was midnight and he had that dream again, the one of Bellatrix. Of course he had many nightmares based on her, but this was the one that caused Hermione to despise his being. He took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do, he was ready to go to the astronomy tower. While he was briskly walking, he couldn't help remember all the times he had tried to explain. He even wrote her letters, but never received a response, he knew she didn't even read them. How he wished he could go back to the simple times when the biggest problem had been figuring out new ways to irritate the Gryffindors.

Hermione was almost to the tower and she couldn't stop thinking about how good of an actor Draco was. Was it possible to be **that** convincing? ' Stop it Hermione, he's not worth your thought process.' She told herself as she opened the astronomy door. She slowly walked to the crumbling edges and looked down while immediately regretting it. She felt like the ground was sucking her down. She took a deep breathe, got closer to the edge, and sat down. She was contemplating on whether she should do this or not. No, she had to.....it would hurt everyone else, but she couldn't keep thinking and dreaming about the war.....it had to stop sometime. Just then she heard the door slowly creak open.

Hermione.....that was all he could think about lately. Why? He didn't know, it's not like they knew each other. They did get remotely close while she was at the Manor, but Bellatrix took care of that. Still walking, he remembered all the times where he just wanted to sabotage all of the Dark Lord's plans, no matter what the consequences were. He couldn't though, not with his family at stake, soon after he became a Death Eater he didn't care what happened to himself. Ha, death would have been a blissful blessing. Sighing he heard the Astronomy door creak loudly as he slowly pushed it open.

They both looked at each other, locking eyes until Hermione icily blurted, " What are you doing here? Stop stalking me and go away."

He was shocked, he needed her to get out to do what he wanted to do. " I'm not stalking you, and you are the one who needs to get out."

She huffed indignately and roughly said, " I'll be done in a couple minutes, but you gotta get out. Now. "

He pondered for a moment, what in the world was she talking about. ' I'll be done in a couple minutes' what the hell was that supposed to mean. " What do you mean you'll just be a couple minutes, you weren't here all night were you? "

"It doesn't matter if I was or wasn't, just go away and get out! "

" No, girls first, believe me you won't have to deal with me much longer!" He muttered that last sentence rather depressingly.

Now he was confusing her, they still had the rest of seventh year to go and he was in many of her classes. Unfortunately, they would be seeing a lot of each other.

" You wouldn't understand, I have something extremely important to do and I'm not gonna be able to do it if you keep questioning me! "

She scoffed, " What are you going to do anyway?"

" It....doesn't.....matter. It'll make everyone's life that much better. Now move away from the edge! "

Hermione was pretty pissed right now, it wouldn't matter if he saw anyway, he'd be estatic. She stood on the edge, glared at him, and bent her knees, preparing to jump. She was scared out of her mind as she glanced out the opening again. She faltered again when she heard him.

What in the name of Merlins five foot beard was she doing?! She was going to do what he was going to do! He saw the frightened look on her face and decided to talk to her. " Granger what the bloody hell are you doing? " When he looked at her face again, it was drowning in tears and he felt something twitch in his chest.

" I...I can't do this anymore! I can't sleep without reliving the war. I don't even know why I'm telling you, but it doesn't matter really. I'll never be myself again, you can't forget something like this. I...just...want to end, I want the pain to stop! " By now she was sobbing hysterically.

Damn. He couldn't say anything comforting without being a hypocrite. He was gonna jump, too. " Believe it or not, I know how you feel, in fact I was gonna jump off of here, too. That's what I meant when you wouldn't be bothered by me for much longer. I have horrid things ingrained in my brain as well. I was forced to watch as people, people that I knew, were being driven to insanity. Among being a torturer, I was asked to murder Dumbledore, as you already know. Do you know what that was like? Given the choice of your family dying in agony in front of you if you didn't kill the one man who tried to help you? Dumbledore always tried to make me understand, but I couldn't do that to my family, no matter what they've done to me. To top it off, Bellatrix forced me into pretending I didn't mean what I said to you. I did, Hermione, I meant that I do understand, I do want equality. She ruined it, you hate me. I broke your trust, albeit unwillingly, but still. " By the time he was done, he was pretty much out of breath.

She glanced at him with glassy brown eyes. They were driving into his soul, trying to see if he was lying. Finally, a last tear made its way down her cheek as she whispered, " You meant what you said? Really? "

" Yes. Honestly I did."

She backed away from the edge and looked at the floor, " Please, don't jump. It's a horrible way to go."

His grey eyes melted into hers and he contemplated. As she looked at him, he softly said, " I won't if you don't."

She read into him again, she was thinking if they could ever be something. Anything could happen....he was the only one who was there for her in the Manor, not that it was anyone else's fault, it's just they weren't stationed in the same place. " Draco....do you......do you think that we could possibly be more than.....well much more than this? I don't want any promises or vows or anything, I'm still healing slowly and I don't know what to feel, but....if we're careful and slow then....maybe? "

His chest felt like it was feather light, he could get used to that idea. They'd have to take it extremely slow after all that happened, but he definately thought it was possible. Her face flushed and fell, quickly he answered, " Definately, we've been through so much. We'd have to move half a step at a time, but in the end it would probably be worth it. " He saw her face brighten almost immediately and he smiled.

They both stood there awkwardly until they slowly walked to each other. Time dragged on, then simultaneously they wrapped each their arms around each other, enjoying the others warmth. They stood there for what seemed like forever and headed to the dorms. They didn't know how the future was going to treat them, but perhaps it wouldn't be so omnious with someone to share it with? They learned many important things in all of their years at Hogwarts, but the most important lesson was......

how to save a life.

**A/n: Sorry, the end was.....weird. Haha, but the story wasn't too bad! Thank you all to who review and who've read this!**


End file.
